Molten
by 5SOSPenguinQueen
Summary: Arriane Barrow is a Newblood with deep ties to the Scarlet Guard. Posed as a servant to the Calore House, she juggles trying to keep her cover, keeping her twin sister safe, and trying not to fall for the future King of Norta.
1. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

Arriane Barrow panted as she darted down an alleyway, and tried to disguise herself by blending in with the busy crowd. Since she had left the school building twenty minutes earlier, three cloaked figures had been following the twelve-year-old on her journey home. It had only been two weeks since she had discovered the abnormality in her veins, surely she hadn't been caught already. Ducking into another shadowy alley, Arriane's scream was muffled by a hand covering her mouth. The small girl felt her body being dragged into one of the derelict buildings, her eyes not taking long to adjust to the darkness. Praying to anyone who would listen, she hoped her kidnappers wouldn't kill her. Her family was still reeling from the absence of Shade Barrow, Arriane's older brother who had been sent to the war the previous year.

Once she was finally released, she whirled on the three captors with her fists raised, ready to fight her way out. The two males stood guard whilst the woman with the cropped, blonde hair stepped forward.

"Hey, it's okay. We're not here to hurt you. We just want to help." Diana Farley held her hand out to the shaking – but unwavering – little girl huddled against the far wall. "My name is Diana Farley. I'm part of an organisation called the Scarlet Guard."

The sixteen year old's soothing tone comforted the young girl, who dropped her fist and took a step toward the outstretched hand, placing her small hand in Farley's larger palm.

"W-what do you want with me?"

"We would like you to join the Scarlet Guard because we believe you'd be a great asset to us. Your abilities are extraordinary."

"You know about what I did?" Arriane whimpered. "What's wrong with me?"

"We're not sure yet. We know you're a Red with the ability of Silver. We wish to protect you from those who would seek to harm you. The only people who will know what you are capable of is a small group of trusted Scarlet Guard members." Farley reassured the child, awkwardly putting an arm around her small, skinny shoulders.

"What exactly is the Scarlet Guard?" Arriane turned to look up at the blonde woman.

"We're a militant resistance group of Red rebels. We stand for the freedom and equality of all those living in Silver kingdoms. We recruit Reds that want to fight against the oppression. We'd like you to join us and fight those who would use you or kill you just for being different. We'll take care of you."

Absorbing the information that Farley had given her, Arriane weighed the pros and cons of joining a rebel organisation. Deciding that helping people of her own blood was worth the risk of imminent death. So, she agreed to join.

"I must warn you, if you tell anybody about this, you won't like the consequences."

"Excuse me, Miss Farley-"

"Just Farley." The blonde interrupted.

"Sorry. Look, Farley, I already have to worry about Silvers hunting me down for possessing their powers, I don't think I'm going to want to piss off some military organisation who will also kill me."

"That's some colourful language for a little girl." One of the guards scoffed, turning to face the two women in the room.

"Welcome to the Stilts." Arriane smirked. "Watch your step, there's colourful language everywhere."

"Snarky too." The other guard chuckled.

"You'll fit right in." Farley clasped Arriane's hand, giving it a firm shake. "Welcome to the Scarlet Guard.

* * *

Gazing up at the ornate palace in front of her, Arriane Barrow couldn't help but wrap the coat tighter around her, hoping it would draw less attention. Thankfully, the Silvers didn't get her a second chance. Ann Walsh, noticing the young girl's hesitation, gave her an encouraging smile before ushering her into the building as quickly as possible. The Scarlet Guard had managed to acquire a maid position for Arriane at the palace, and despite only being thirteen, she would be serving as a rebel spy. Her small build and innocent features meant that nobody would suspect her of anything mischievous. The only downside to the job was that she was unable to inform her parents of her occupation; a precaution she took to ensure her family was safe if her position was ever compromised. Luckily, the Barrows were too happy that Arriane wouldn't be conscripted that they didn't ask too many questions. The family was still mourning the hole that Shade's conscription had left. It had been two years and the wound was still raw.

Due to being a royal maid, Arriane's uniform as tailor maid and fit perfectly. Sadly, it was the nicest thing she owned. Walking down the corridor, Arriane was unable to stop the trembling of her hands, caused by fear. She was a small fish in a sea of Silvers – surrounded by people that would murder her if they knew what she could do. They would murder her because of the blood that coursed through her veins had no place in their perfect system of superiority.

Now seventeen years of age, Arriane was already hard at work scrubbing the royal floors of the enormous arena. Queenstrial was to commence that very afternoon, and the royal family had demanded that everything be perfect. The auburn haired teenager had been cleaning since the crack of dawn, her hands red raw and split.  
Thankfully, she only had one more box to clean before she was able to enjoy some light lunch. As she stood, the cracking of her spine resonated throughout the arena causing the girl to wince at the harshness of it. She had been bent over all morning.

Later, the arena would be filled with sounds far more horrifying than creaking joints. But for now, the growl of her stomach was the scariest thing. She had missed breakfast and her gut was yelling at the neglect. Clambering over the final box seat, Arriane noticed that all the servers for Queenstrial were beginning to file into the palace; it was the most Reds she had ever seen in the palace. Bending down to scrub the final floor, the eldest Barrow girl failed to see her twin sister wander past her. Finishing her job, Arriane dragged her weary body down to the kitchens obviously to the events that would soon take place.

* * *

Footsteps echoed throughout the expensive corridors of the palace as Arriane carried a silver platter towards the elaborate dining room. The young woman was serving dinner for the Royals that evening and she had done nothing but scurry back and forth the kitchen, ensuring all the food was on the long table before the Royals and their guests sat down to dine. Certain that everything was in the correct position, Arriane gave a small smile at her handiwork before scurrying into the shadowy corner of the room, joining the other servers positioned around the room. Averting her brown eyes, Arriane refused to even glance at the Royals and their court as they swanned into the room. None of the servants did. It was considered rude and disrespectful.

Once seated, the King of Norta snapped his fingers and the servants surged forward simultaneously to serve the elite members. Leaning over to fill the Crown Prince's water glass, Arriane accidentally looked up and her eyes connected with a pair that looked almost identical to her own. Mare's.

Forcing her face to remain as neutral as possible, Arriane tried to scurry back into the shadows. Unfortunately, Mare (who was dressed in garments fit for a princess) let out a gasp loud enough for everybody at the table to turn and look at the two girls.

Angling his head, Cal caught sight of a woman with the most exquisite eyes; they were a deep hazel with bright golden flecks.  
She hurried back to her place against the wall after filling his glass, hoping to remain unseen. Cal knew that it was too late though. Queen Elara's eyes flitted between the servant girl and the new princess, eyes narrowing then the servant shifted under the heated gaze.

"I regret to inform you all, my dear friends, that I am suddenly feeling under the weather. I am most apologetic to cut this wonderful meal short but I ask of you all to return to your rooms. Dessert will be brought to you there. So sorry for the inconvenience." Elara announced to the room, her whisper ability helping convince those who remained doubtful about vacating. Even the servants were booted out of the room before clearing away the dishes. "Not you." Elara demanded as the Red with the enrapturing eyes attempted to leave.

Cal remained rooted in his seat, pretending to be interested in the droplet of water sliding down his glass. However, he couldn't miss the shocked surprise on Mare/Mareena's face, or how the Red's hands shook when she walked to the Queen's side. Her head was down, her shoulders hunched, but Cal could see the straightness of her spine – the hint that this servant was not afraid. She was ready for whatever would happen next.

"Mareena, come here."

Mare wasted no time in scurrying over to the Queen, standing next to the servant who had clenched her hands into a fist. Their closeness allowing them to draw strength from each other. Looking between the two, Cal noticed similarities in their facial features, similarities that Elara would not miss. Most likely, it was a Red thing.

"Now, how do the two of you know each other?" Elara's tone was soft and sugary but her eyes were cold as ice.

_Shit_, Arriane thought.


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Um, we lived close to each other. In the Stilts." Mare stammered, not sounding very convincing due to her worry for her twin sister.

"Oh, so you were close?" A glint had formed in the Queen's blue eyes.

Thinking fast, Arriane knew that if the reality of Mare and Arriane's relationship was revealed, Arriane could be imprisoned. Or worse, executed. Clearly, if Mare was dressed in finery and walking around with a new name, something had happened. Arriane used her training from the Scarlet Guard and spoke clearly without hesitation in order to protect her sister from whatever mess she had gotten herself into.

"Hardly. We were in the same class and exchanged words when necessary. That was all." Arriane's lies flowed smoothly off her tongue and her sister had to hide her shock at how easily she had done it.

Lies had been Arriane's armour for years. The one thing that had kept her, and more importantly, her family safe. Lies were nothing but words holding carefully clever deception. Only the most skilled liars were the ones who appeared to never lie at all. The biggest liars were the most honest.

Since joining the Scarlet Guard, she had received a far better education than she had at home. She had learnt about various places in the world and their cultures, about politics and warfare, how to fight and wield a weapon; they had even taught her how to read and write in two languages. But, the most important thing they had taught her was how to become invisible when infiltrating households. And now, all the hard work she had been doing at the palace for years was about to fall to shambles because of her sister's stupidity.  
Elara's eyes finally turned to Arriane for the first time since the interrogation had begun. Looking the Red servant up and down, Elara held nothing but contempt and slight disgust for the young woman before her.

"You are well spoken for a woman of your station."

"Just because I am Red, does not mean I must be stupid." Arriane shot back, unable to control her sharp wit. It was the only thing the Scarlet Guard hadn't been able to tech her.

The Queen of Norta glared at the Red stood before her but decided that lashing out at her would only make Elara look unreasonable. Dismissing the servant, Elara informed the Red she had to arrive to work an hour earlier tomorrow morning as her new job would be to attend Mare. However, when Mare was busy, Arriane should continue with her housework.  
Head held high, Arriane bowed to the Royal family before marching out of the servant's door and into the passageway to the kitchen. Cal watched the auburn beauty, and the way her figure moved, until the door swung shut and blocked her from his view.

* * *

In the safety of the kitchen, Arriane let out a shaky sigh. That was too close. Since the day she had started working at the palace, she had constantly feared the one day she would be caught. That she would be called to stand before the Royal family and have her secret revealed; her powers, her allegiance, and her reason for being there. And now, that fear was only heightened.

Mare was in the palace. Mare was parading around as a long lost Silver and had come so close to ruining all her hard work with a single gasp.  
Sighing at the crockery piling up on the side, Arriane made sure that nobody was lurking before she reached out to the metal dishes and using her power, she transported them to the deep, wide sinks without ever lifting a finger. Satisfied that her job was done, she brushed down her apron and left the kitchen. The dishes were piled up neatly in the sink awaiting the women who would wash them. Feeling the familiar itch of magic waiting to be released, Arriane obliged and watched as the metal stools tucked themselves back under the wooden table. Job well done, she thought smugly to herself, despite not having moved a muscle.

* * *

Cleaning the small, private library reserved only for the use of the Royal family had always been Arriane's favourite part of the day. It was her last chore before she could go home but that wasn't why she enjoyed it. The library was her favourite place in Norta because of the quiet solitude. Surrounded by books – full of knowledge, stories of far away land, love, and great adventures, wars and ferocious battles – was Arriane's most treasured time. Books helped her escape from the harsh reality of life as a Red. Running her hand along the worn spines of old books, the auburn haired woman smiled at the smell of yellowing pages and millions of words. Plush, red armchairs were dotted throughout the room, tables with lamps (casting a warm glow around the room) sat beside them. Heavy drapes adorned the windows and once shut, they plunged the room into darkness. This library was built for hours of solitude; built to allow the Royal family to get lost in knowledge for as many hours as they wished.

_Such a shame_, Arriane thought to herself, that none of them ever use it.

Dusting as she went, Arriane turned the corner and came across a secluded spot already shrouded in shadows. Only two armchairs were placed in the tucked away space and both were impossible to see in the dim light. Hurrying over to the table, dodging stacks of books (the layout of the room memorised), she turned on the little lamp and waited for her eyes to adjust.

"Good evening."

She screamed.

"Please, forgive me. I did not mean to startle you." Prince Tiberias 'Cal' Calore VII was sat in an armchair, smiling apologetically at the Red servant before him.

"If you do not wish to startle someone then you should not be sat in the dark," she snapped before remembering whom she was talking to. "Uh, forgive me, I did not mean to be so harsh."

Brushing aside her apology, and amusing temper, Cal stood and brushed himself down as he did. Offering his hand, he introduced himself to the woman with the unforgettable eyes.

"Arriane," she responded, shaking the Crown Prince's hand.

Even if her life was on the line, she wouldn't reveal her last name to the Future King of Norta. Especially now her sister was residing with Silvers.

"I am very sorry, Sire. I did not realise anyone would be in here at this time, it is usually empty. I will leave you immediately." Grabbing her cleaning supplies, she hurried to the door.

A large, warm hand grasped her upper arm, spinning her around. "I would not wish to keep you from your chores. Please, continue as if I wasn't here."

Blushing deeply, Arriane began dusting the shelves and spines of the ancient spines of books, brushing her finger along them as she went. Lost in her own world, she was unaware that the prince's eyes were tracking her every movement.

"I know who you are." Cal's deep voice echoed throughout the previously silent room, causing Arriane to drop her duster.

"Of course you do. I just told you." Arriane stated, voice as cool as steel.

The lack of fear in the girl intrigued Cal and he leaned forward to get a closer look at the woman masquerading as a docile, little girl. Her curly hair was pulled into a tight bun but some strands had fallen out and now framed her face, freckles were spattered across her nose and cheeks, and her arms and hands were littered in small scars – which was unusual for a Royal servant as they were meant to look as pristine as possible.

"I meant, I know who you are to Mare."

The fact that he had used her sister's real name, and not the alias she was now sporting, had Arriane's heart beating faster yet her training reminded her to keep cool and deny everything.

"Once again, that is because I told you." A muscle in her jaw ticked and if he hadn't been gazing at her, Cal would've missed it. "In the dining room. Queen Elara demanded to know.

"You have a lot of nerve for a Red."

"Being oppressed by Silvers tend to do that to some people."

Eyes widening, she bit down on her tongue once she realised what she had said. Numerous times Farley had warned her that her quick tongue would get her into trouble, and now it was about it.

"You intrigue me." Cal chuckled, sliding his hands into his pocket as he stood. "Goodnight, Arriane Barrow."

He brushed past her, hand brushing the back of hers. His scent was overwhelming her.

"Goodnight, Your Highness."

It wasn't until the door closed behind him and she regained her senses that she realised he had known her last name.


End file.
